NMA: The Sad Cinderella Story
by kitcatgirl122
Summary: Me and my friend started this and then she finished it and gave it to me for a birthday present last year. I don't know why I am posting this.... So ya....


NMA

The Sad Cinderella Story

My friend and I wrote this about a year ago….. Mostly my friend wrote it because she eventually gave it to me for a birthday present.

I hope you all like it

Disclaimer!! – I don't own Naruto or FMA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once upon a time beyond whateverville, there lived a poor average sized child/man….. His name was Envy.

He had long green hair worn in long spikes. His working clothes consisted of a mini skirt, halter top, head band, worn out shoes and a toothbrush.

He also had a step family! He had two stepsisters who's name's where Sakura and Ino. His step "mother's" name was Iruka. It was really a stepfather but he was gender confused, and so Iruka being Envy's "male" role model, Envy too was gender confused, as you probably already noticed.

But Envy's step family was very cruel to him. So they made him do incredibly hard and dangerous chores, like scrubbing 749 bathroom tiles with his own toothbrush.

One day, Sakura and Ino where fighting, again, over another boy! Who was it you ask? Why none other than the spiky black haired teen heartthrob, Sasuke. Sasuke was the village "hottie".

"He _mine_Ino-pig!" Sakura said.

"He _mine_ not yours, billboard brow!" Ino cried.

Then out of nowhere Envy came along (as the village hottie). He didn't see the two, and was trying to avoid them. He had morphed into the idol because he didn't know of any other way to get out of the house. Then he was spotted.

"SASUKE!!" his stepsisters shouted simultaneously.

"Oh, crap!" Envy yelled, running as fast as his legs would take him. He ended up back at his house.

That night after dinner, there was a knock on the door. As of opening it, Envy saw a short teenager. He had long blonde hair in a braid while his bangs hung in his face.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" the gender-confused teen laughed.

"Shut-up, girly man. I'm just here to deliver." He left after giving Envy three letters. They were E, I and S.

He gave Sakura and Ino the messages inside I and S, and then opened E in his broom closed. It said:

Dear Mr. Envy (last name censored),

You have been invited to Princess Hinata's Beauty Pageant. You will be #13 because it's an unlucky number and we hate you. It's tomorrow at the palace. 8 o'clock pm.

So the next day Envy went to the beauty pageant!

He was put in all three competitions, talent, swimsuit, and Evening gown.

When he got there, he sat down and began to cry. He forgot his swimsuit and evening gown!

"Why are you crying, homunculus?" a deep voice commanded.

Envy looked up to see a man in a tux with onyx hair and eyes.

"Who're you?" he asked, glaring.

"I," he began in a prideful voice, "General Roy Mustang of the Wizarding community. I've been assigned to help re-structure your miserable, gender-confused life. First, we need to give you a talent to impress princess Hinata. I know!"

Poof

So Envy became a comedy genius.

"Wait! Won't my stepsister's recognize me?"

"Not until midnight. Now get crakin'!"

This is the part where Envy thoroughly impresses the judges, Princess Hinata and her cousin Neji, Duke of Hazzard. I'm out of jokes though.

"Who's the funny guy?" pageant contestants whispered backstage.

Sakura and Ino were really angry. Even Sasuke was losing to this unknown guy. And no one messes with Sasuke when Sakura and Ino are around….

Poof

Envy stood wearing a black swimsuit with white stripes across his sides. He was against Sasuke, the pretty boy in the black speedo (inserts evil laugh). It came out as a tie. But Envy was still in the lead.

Finally it was the Evening Gown competition!

"Well, you may be a male, but it _is_ an evening gown competition…" Roy thought out loud.

Poof

Envy suddenly squealed in delight at his ubersweet dress. It was dark green so it matched his hair and toothbrush (not that he had that!)

"Thank you!"

His only competition, Sasuke, was gothic Lolita. He even borrowed eyeliner from his friend, Gaara.

A few minutes later….

"And the winner is…." Neji began to announce.

Everyone held their breath.

"….LEE!" Neji squealed in a high-pitched voice.

"Huh?" everyone asks.

"I put Lee in the contest," the duke explained, as a boy in green spandex and a bowl shaped haircut walked on stage.

"I WIN!"

AND THE TWO RAN TO VEGAS

"Okay then…." Hinata said.

She looked over at Envy. "You're hot and a cross-dresser….. wanna get married?"

"Sure," Envy responded.

After two years, they had sextuplets who created a new world order.

THE END


End file.
